


Blood Freud

by Thomas McQuinn (AtrydvonAschoen)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrydvonAschoen/pseuds/Thomas%20McQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody's entirely certain of Karkat's blood color. Short of slicing him open, the only way to figure it out... is to make him blush.</p><p>Who said being blind was a bad thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Freud

**Author's Note:**

> Done in response to this, from the MSPA Fora:  
> "[Also I can see Terezi touching and licking his face in an attempt to sense his blush.]  
> Well yeah, but that's too easy. I like my pairings to be challenged! Er, challenging. To write. Yeah.
> 
> I'm not exactly laying claim on this though so if anyone else wants adorablushing Karkat go ahead"
> 
> I decided to take a stab at writing a first-person fic in present tense, just 'cause.

"Hey Kaaaarkaaaat..." That damn grin. That god damned grin.

"Go away." I'm not in the mood for her shenanigans right now. Certainly not when she's delaying my 'research'. I don't stop walking.

"I've been wondering."  
Fuck. "Wondering why you can't understand basic Troglish?" My ire is razor-edged, my tongue barbed from years of acrid disdain. She doesn't seem to care.

"Pfft. No. I was wondering what you always disappear off to your room for so often. For someone who wants to see those kids fail so badly, you certainly do spend a lot of time... alone." She leans in and giggles to herself.

I refuse to dignify her with my attention, although I'm still trying to figure out how she's walking backwards like that without tripping.

Would I catch her if she tripped?

Probably, but only because I know she'll just pull me down with her. The last thing I need is for one of those other spazmatic doucheboxes to show up while she's acting like I'm putting the moves on her.

Sollux or Aradia I could trust to see some common fucking sense in the situation. Nepeta'd just join in the pile. Tavros would say nothing and bring it up at exactly the wrong time. I don't even want to know what mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClE Gamzee will go off about.

"None of your business." I alter my stride, half-hop to the side, and walk faster. She keeps step with me far too easily. Sometimes I wonder if the bitch isn't faking it.

"You smell distressed."

That giggle again, only this time it's in my ear. How the hell does she do that? I take an abrupt right-hand turn, and almost smile when I hear her fumble a bit, that cane tap-tap-tapping against a wall. I quicken my pace a bit. I'm almost to my room... if I can just get in there, I'm home free.

"What the fuck is up, my motherfuckin' brother!?"

Oh fuck no NOT HIM NOT NOW GOD DAMMIT "What do you want, Gamzee?"

He seems like someone may have filled his head with helium. I could only hope. "Nothin' but the sky, bro. Nothin' but. What gots you in such a hurry?"

I try to feint-step around him, but he's having none of it. It's like an invisible hand's guiding him to be right in my fucking way. What did I do to deserve this?

"I have shit to do, Terezi's bugging me, get the hell out of--" "Haha, we dancin' or somethin' bro? This shit be bangin'! Check out these moves, I'm a motherfuckin' juggarina!" He starts to do... something, like he's going to stand on one foot and spin in place, but something in that big-haired head of his forgets what he's doing, and he comes damn close to kicking me in the stomach.

He makes it halfway through, wobbles, but remains upright. "Here, lemme show you, bro, here's how you do it--"

"--let go of me you stupid sonofa--"

And then Terezi catches up.

"Don't try to--"

WHUMF "AGCHK!"

Before I know it, there's a pile of us on the floor. All I see are stars and blackness for a few moments; I vaguely hear Gamzee mutter something about "Private matters, my bad" and hear footsteps.

I hear a somewhat pained moan, although it sounds almost like it's inside my head. There's a pair of arms wrapped around the back of my head, and for some stupid reason, I guess instinct, my arms are wrapped around Terezi's waist.

I can't seem to get my brain to work right, although I vaguely note that she smells of-- what was that Earth fruit called again? Key-lime?

"Ooh, Karkat, I didn't think you liked me that much."

Heat rises to my face as basic Troll anatomy swarms to the front of my mind. Terezi's about my height. My arms are right at chest level. That means...

"Geddoff me!"

I let go and push up at the same time, but she refuses to un-cling to my head, uttering that damn giggle again. "What, too soft? Or do you wish I was a little bigger, like Vriska?"

I finally manage to free my head from the marshmallow hell that is her hug, and with all the deft agility of a half-drunk slug, scramble out from under her, backwards.

My head bumps into the door to my room. So close to sanctuary!

"S-shut up! That was your fault and you know it!" Dammit, my face is feeling hotter. Well, at least it's Terezi. Gamzee's nowhere to be seen. Fat lot of good gray text and blood anonymity will do me if someone sees this damned blush on my face.

I try to reach up, lever myself up with my hand on the doorknob, but she's on me faster than Nepeta on an unsuspecting Tavros. (And that's pretty fucking fast, I've seen her cross rooms in a single leap. I'd be interested in her if it weren't for that weird hate-date relationship she has with Equius.)

I don't have time to compose myself; Terezi's face is inches from mine, and she has my arm pinned to the door, the other hand the only thing keeping me upright. She smiles, her milky eyes staring mirthfully at me through the glasses. Unseeing, yet judging all the same.

Her free hand cups my chin, and I freeze. Is she really--

"Hgk."

The lick catches me by surprise. It's not a Nepeta-lick, a quick and cat-like slap-of-the-tongue, but a slow, calculating, damning act that starts from my chin and ends at my cheekbone, just below my eye. To say I didn't enjoy it would be a lie; to say it didn't scare the fuck out of me would also be a lie.

She's pensive for a moment, before offering a different sort of smile, a slight upturn of the lips.

"...I think I found my new favorite flavor."

I'm never gonna live this down.


End file.
